


Stay with me forever

by AceVII



Series: Quarantine writing challenge [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Nightmares, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Dick has a nightmare involving a certain ginger boy. Wally is a good boyfriendImma be honest I suck at summaries. XD
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Quarantine writing challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013214
Kudos: 44





	1. Wally's POV

It was a surprisingly quiet night in Gotham, the streets empty except for the occasional car driving by or cat in the dumpster. In a small apartment, in a okay complex, Dick Grayson was cuddled against his boyfriend's chest. He had finished patrol early and he was able to make it home in time for steamy sex with his ginger boy. Afterwards found them in the position they were asleep in currently. Wally with on arm around Dick and the other holding his boyfriend's hand, soft snores coming emitting from him and filling the room with a little noise. Dick slept with his head on his boyfriend's chest, tucked into the crook of his neck, and slightly squished against Wally. Of course, he didn't mind at all.

It had started out peaceful, but around 2 or 3 in the morning Dick started to stir. It was small and silent at first and not being noticeable to Wally, but soon the raven haired boy started to sob in his sleep, whimpers escaping his mouth pitifully. That was what woke Wally up. The ginger's eyes snap open at the rare noise coming from his boy, and he quickly rolled Dick over onto his back. The crying man started to thrash around, punching Wally right in the chin but he couldn't find himself to care. All his focus was on the man under him. He hastily pinned his boyfriend's arms next to his head and straddled his hips, trying to keep himself from being kicked in the back of the head.

"Babe! You gotta wake up okay? Whatever it is, it's just a dream, I promise." Wally comforts, trying any way to get through to his sobbing love. Seeing Dick like this shattered his heart into a bajillion pieces.

The only response he received was more pained cries and more vicious thrashing. At this point, the ginger was basically in tears. He had never seen his normally strong and cocky boyfriend like this, not even when the anniversary of Dick's biological parent's deaths rolled around. He tightened his grip on Dick's wrists and grunted as a leg bent and kneed into his spine. Suddenly, a heart wrenching scream tears though the air, coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Dick, come on babe you're scaring me!" He yells desperately and the volume of his voice seems to jolt Dick awake.

The raven haired boy shoots up and headbutts Wally right on the forehead. Ouch. He groans and holds a hand to his now aching head, but that was still the least of his concerns now. Dick was looking around like he couldn't believe he was there in the apartment. As soon as their eyes met, he had a armful of Richard Grayson in his arms and quiet tears started to soak his t-shirt. Wally was quick to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, one hand on the back of his head and the other placed tightly around his waist. He stayed silent, waiting to ask till after Dick was back to him fully.

In the meantime, he whispered quiet reassurances in the weeping boy's ear, tracing soft circles on his back. Slowly, but surely, Dick's soft cries turned in shaky breaths and weak hiccups. That's when Wally finally asked.

"Dick...what happened?" He asks tentatively, pushing his boyfriend back just enough so he could try to meet his eyes. Dick only looked down at the wrinkled sheets, almost looking embarrassed.

"It was nothing important Walls. Just a bad dream" Dick finally answers, voice hoarse from his previous scream and sobs.

"Bullshit Dick, that wasn't just nothing. It terrified me" He chokes out, biting back the tears that welled in his eyes at the scene he witnessed just mere moments ago.

Dick's eyes widen, just now seeming to realize how scared and worried Wally truly was. The raven haired boy takes Wally's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand. "I dreamed you didn't come back from that day" Dick whispers.

It was Wally's turn to widen his eyes. Sure, he had known that incident affected everyone he cared about, but he was sure Dick had gotten over it for the most part. Guilt suddenly built up inside him as he took in Dick's weak and small state. He sighed and pulls his boyfriend back into his arms, pressing soft kisses to anywhere he could manage, and whispering sweet nothings in the other's ear.

"I'm so sorry babe. I really, truly am. I'm here though, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I left the hero life behind for reasons like that remember? Now I have to worry about you instead" He chuckles and tries to lighten the mood.

It works on account that Dick lets out a chuckle as well "I know, just- I don't think that experience will ever not haunt me" he admits.

"Totally understandable babe. I'll be the first to admit I have slight PTSD from that accident. That's one of the many reasons we have each other though babe. To help each other through moment like this, so there's absolutely no need to feel embarrassed" Wally reminds with a comforting tone.

Dick just nods and holds onto Wally's shirt tighter. The ginger slowly lowers them back into a laying down position, arms remaining wrapped around his boyfriend tightly. As they fall in silence again, Wally started to hum a tune that turns into a soft song.

"I'm only one call away, and I'll be there to save the day" he sings gingerly into his partner's ear "Superman got nothin' on me. I'm only one call away."

That last line about Superman drawing a small laugh from the both of them on account they actually know the big guy. Wally smiles fondly before continuing a little more.

"Call me, baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love. Come on, come on. come on" he sniggers at the come on part, resulting in Dick laughing as well. "Reachin' out to you, so take a chance. No matter where you go, you know you're not alone." he ends it there in almost a whisper.

They lay there together, comfortable silence around them, and for a second Wally thinks his boyfriend had fallen asleep. As his eyes began to close, his heard Dick whisper something in his ear. "Stay with me forever?"

Wally smiles lovingly and presses a kiss to Dick's forehead "Always and forever."


	2. Dick's POV

Dick was cuddled up in Wally's chest, sleeping soundly on a quiet Gotham night. He had finished patrol early and came home to his now normal civilian boyfriend. Things ended up getting spicy and one thing led to another. They fell asleep like this just after they changed the sheets and they slept soundly till around 2-3 in the morning. That's when Dick's memories changed into a horror scene.

He was looking out into the icy, cold terrain, the familiar area chilling him to the bone. He looked around for the machine that caused everything to fall to pieces as if he could change anything that was about to happen. He couldn't find it. This wasn't right...it should be right in front of him. _Right there_ he said to himself, his arm coming up to point a finger at the empty space in front of him. Suddenly a blur runs past him, and the machine and Wally are right in front of him, the ginger running around in circles like before. Wait, where was Bart and Barry?!

He spun around and saw the other speedsters and the team standing there, simply watching. He called out to them to do something even though he knew the outcome whether they helped or not. Dick felt tears run down his cheeks as he turns back to face his boyfriend basically committing suicide. He felt that same feeling of dread as the first bolt of lightening shoot out and hit Wally and felt bile rise up as well. Why wasn't anything doing anything when Wally was clearly not okay?!

Dick, though he knew it was pointless, went to run to Wally. He couldn't move his legs! He looked down sharply and saw his feet covered in snow, but it was like a glue, keeping him in his place. Another bolt hit Wally and Dick started to thrash around. Come on! He grabbed one leg and tried to yank it up, but nothing was working. He twisted and turned his body, doing anything he could possibly think of to get out. He glanced back at his team, begging them to help, but to no avail. They just kept staring blankly at him then at Wally's speeding form. He vaguely heard a whisper in the wind, but brushed it aside. That wasn't important right now.

The raven haired boy gritting his teeth and pulled out a knife that was suddenly in his utility belt. He didn't know how it got there, but he wasn't complaining. He stabbed at the glue like substance and felt relief wash over him as it started to rip. However, relief was gone as soon as two more bolt hit his boyfriend. He started running to the ginger, but felt arms wrap around him arms and waist. Snapping his head back, his eyes widened as he was met with his team holding him back.

 _No! What are they doing?!_ He panics and starts to struggle in their hold. There were arms holding his wait and keeping him from walking forward, while arms holding his wrists and arms kept him from hitting them. Dick thrashed and wiggled, basically doing anything in his power to make them release him. Nothing was working and Wally was becoming more transparent by the second. What the hell was wrong with them?!

Tears poured out of his eyes and fell down his cheeks like waterfalls as he was forced to watch his boyfriend disappear. He didn't stop fighting the team though, stilling believing he could make it, change it in some way. He was wrong. Dick's whole body froze as Wally let out a final yell of pain before disappearing. He couldn't breath, he felt so many emotions at once. Anger at his teammates, disappointment in himself, agony at the loss of his boyfriend, pain in his heart. The list went on. The arms disappeared from around him body, and he fell to his knees, head in his hands. He griped his hair tightly, before a he hear someone screaming. It was scream full of heartbreak and pain. He realized a second later it was coming from him. Suddenly a desperate voice filled the air "Dick, come on babe you're scaring me!"

He shoots up and feels his forehead collide with something, and that something grunted in discomfort. Dick barely noticed though and found his eyes darting around the room, taking in every little detail. The clothes on the floor, the pile of unfolded laundry, the plant in the color Wally insisted on buying. Everything was the same. He was in his shared apartment, and safe. Wait...did that mean?- His eyes fell on his boyfriend, in the flesh, alive. He was jumping into Wally's arms before his mind could catch up, tearing running down his face as he sobbed ugly sobs.

Dick felt Wally wrap his arms around him tightly, causing a feeling of safety wash over him. He hear soft whispers in his ear and felt the ginger trace small circles on his back, his muscles relaxing slowly. Pretty soon his tears had ceased and he was just hiccuping. Wally's voice filled his ears "Dick...what happened?"

He was pushed back slightly, but he couldn't meet Wally's eyes. He felt so embarrassed that he was so deep in a dumb nightmare he had woken his boyfriend, who is a heavy sleeper, up. "It was nothing important Walls. Just a bad dream" he tried to brush it aside, eyes widening a little at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Bullshit Dick, that wasn't just nothing. It terrified me" Wally shoots back, and Dick felt instantly guilt at the tears growing in the corner of his boyfriend's eyes. He takes the ginger's hand in his own and traces soft circles with his thumb on the top of Wally's. "I dreamed you didn't come back from that day" Dick admits with a whisper.

There was a pause of what seemed like hours of silence before he was suddenly, but gently, pulled back into Wally's arms. He smiled slightly as he felt the ginger press kisses all over his skin and whispered sweet things in his ear. Wally's voice filled the silence "I'm so sorry babe. I really, truly am. I'm here though, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I left the hero life behind for reasons like that remember? Now I have to worry about you instead" his boy lets out a soft chuckle at the end.

Dick can't help as a chuckle slips past his lips too. He sighs as he tries to find a way to put how he feels into words. "I know, just- I don't think that experience will ever not haunt me" he finds himself admit weakly.

"Totally understandable babe. I'll be the first to admit I have slight PTSD from that accident. That's one of the many reasons we have each other though babe. To help each other through moment like this, so there's absolutely no need to feel embarrassed" Wally says with reassurance and a that dopey smile Dick fell in love with. 

He nods and relaxes in Wally's arms, holding him back though just as tight as his boyfriend was holding him. He felt Wally lower them into a laying down position, and for a second he was scared for some reason Wally might remove his arms from around him. Of course, the ginger didn't and Dick felt himself relax again. Dick was almost asleep when he heard Wally start to hum lightly then start to sing.

"I'm only one call away, and I'll be there to save the day" Wally begins, singing it right to Dick "Superman got nothin' on me. I'm only one call away."

They both chuckle a bit at the part since they both knew the power of Superman. Even fought him at once point and it wasn't a piece of cake whatsoever. Really any Kryptonian was a power house, nearly impossible to take down without a little kryptonite.

"Call me, baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love. Come on, come on. come on" Dick feels like Wally is being dramatic with the come ons and laughs at his boyfriend's antics"Reachin' out to you, so take a chance. No matter where you go, you know you're not alone." Wally ends in a softer tone.

They fall into comfortable silence, but a thought keeps Dick awake. He almost scared to ask. After all they are still kinda young, him just being 19 and Wally 21, just now legal to drink. Maybe it was a stretch to ask, but after tonight he had to know. He wanted them to stay like this forever, or at least however long forever was for them. After all, they lived a crazy life with him fighting crime and putting himself at constant risk of death. Not to mention putting Wally in danger just by being with him. They had done crazier shit though, so he leans up and whispered in Wally's ear the question that would either ruin or save his night.

"Stay with me forever?"

He feels Wally presses a soft kiss to his forehead. That was good right? He got his answer a second later.

"Always and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "One Call Away" by Charlie Puth if anyone was wondering :)


End file.
